Seymour Centre
2000 Seymour, Wisconsin From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search For other uses, see Seymour, Wisconsin (disambiguation). Wiki letter w.svg This article's lead section does not adequately summarize key points of its contents. Please consider expanding the lead to provide an accessible overview of all important aspects of the article. Please discuss this issue on the article's talk page. (August 2013) Seymour, Wisconsin City Nickname(s): Home of the Hamburger1234 Location of Seymour in Outagamie County, Wisconsin. Location of Seymour in Outagamie County, Wisconsin. Coordinates: 44°30′31″N 88°19′42″WCoordinates: 44°30′31″N 88°19′42″W Country United States State Wisconsin County Outagamie Founded 1868 Incorporated 1879 5 Government • Type Mayor/City Council • Mayor Ryan Kraft • Alderpersons Wards 1 & 2 Steve Hurkman & Mike Blohm Wards 3 & 4 Roger Behnke & Ryan Kinney Wards 5 & 6 Pat Krull & Alex Tetzlaff Area6 • Total 2.67 sq mi (6.92 km2) • Land 2.67 sq mi (6.92 km2) • Water 0 sq mi (0 km2) Elevation7 784 ft (239 m) Population (2010)8 • Total 3,451 • Estimate (2016)9 3,443 • Density 1,292.5/sq mi (499.0/km2) Time zone UTC-6 (Central (CST)) • Summer (DST) UTC-5 (CDT) ZIP 54165 Area code(s) 920 FIPS code 55-7272510 GNIS feature ID 15739327 Website seymour.govoffice.com Looking east Banner advertises 2006 Burgerfest Seymour is a city in Outagamie County, Wisconsin, United States. The population was 3,451 at the 2010 census. The city is located within the Town of Seymour and the Town of Osborn. Contents 1 History 2 Geography 3 Demographics 3.1 2010 census 4 Infrastructure 4.1 Transportation 4.2 Airports near Seymour 5 Education 6 Media 6.1 Newspapers 6.2 Radio stations 6.3 Television appearances 7 Attractions 7.1 Hamburger Hall of Fame 7.2 Outagamie County Fairgrounds 7.3 Seymour Community Museum 7.4 Outagamie Speedway 7.5 Newton-Blackmour State Trail 8 Notable people 9 Images 10 Further reading 11 References 12 External links Historyedit This section needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (December 2012) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Seymour was founded in 1868 and named after Governor Horatio Seymour of New York. Seymour is said to have once been called Squeedunk, which means "little settlement" or "village".needed William and John Ausbourne were the first settlers in Seymour. They had traveled from western Outagamie County on the Wolf River during the summer of 1857, making their way to the mouth of the Shioc River and moving to a spot where the Black Creek flows into the Shioc. After finding no more roads to follow, the Ausbournes settled in the present location of Seymour, which was occupied by Native Americans at the time. There they built a log house, the only residence in Seymour for two years. Their closest neighbors lived in Osborn. Over the years more settlers came to Seymour. Willis and Dan Mungers arrived in 1864. They built a house on what is now Main Street and their daughter Sally lived in a frame house on what is now South Main Street. Erastus C. Buttles came during the springwhen? and established a farm in the western part of the county. Leaonard and Avery Carter arrived in Seymour in 1876, along with Charles Eichler, the first German settler in the area. As more settlements were established in the area, the population grew. On March 1, 1877 Seymour became a recognized town, along with the towns of Osborn and Freedom. During the early 1880s, construction of the Green Bay and Lake Pepin Railroad was completed. In 1883 a station was built in Seymour, and soon Seymour was recognized as the smallest incorporated city in the nation. When the settlers had built their houses, they turned to education, electing a school superintendent and an establishing a school tax..when? The schoolhouse was a simple one-room building with no floor and a shake roof. Between 1887 and 1889 George E. Mendell published the first newspaper, The Aurora, which lasted only three years. On July 8, 1886 the Seymour Press made its first appearance, and was published by the Van Vuren family for over 80 years. It was then sold to the Shellman Publishing Company of Oconto Falls, and is still published today.11 "Hamburger" Charlie Nagreen served the world's first hamburger at the Seymour Fair of 188512 when he decided to flatten a meatball and place it between slices of bread to increase portability.13 The Seymour Community Historical Society was officially incorporated on October 11, 1975. A dedicated group of local historians led by Tom Duffey, Rita Gosse, and Bill Collar established the society with the assistance of the State Historical Society of Wisconsin. Since its inception, SCHS members have been active in collecting and preserving records and physical objects relating to the city of Seymour and the surrounding area.14 On July 21, 2012 the new Seymour Community Museum opened. The new facility built for $1.2 Million dollars which was entirely funded by private donors.15 Geographyedit Seymour is located at 44°30′30″N 88°19′42″W (44.508499, -88.3284).16 According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 2.67 square miles (6.92 km2), all of it land.6 Demographicsedit Historical population Census Pop. %± 1880 850 — 1890 733 −13.8% 1900 1,026 40.0% 1910 1,109 8.1% 1920 1,280 15.4% 1930 1,201 −6.2% 1940 1,365 13.7% 1950 1,760 28.9% 1960 2,045 16.2% 1970 2,194 7.3% 1980 2,530 15.3% 1990 2,782 10.0% 2000 3,335 19.9% 2010 3,451 3.5% Est. 2016 3,443 9 −0.2% U.S. Decennial Census17 As of 2000 the median income for a household in the city was $44,135, and the median income for a family was $50,746. Males had a median income of $36,789 versus $24,375 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,073. About 4.2% of families and 3.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.4% of those under age 18 and 8.8% of those age 65 or over. 2010 censusedit As of the census8 of 2010, there were 3,451 people, 1,458 households, and 915 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,292.5 inhabitants per square mile (499.0/km2). There were 1,565 housing units at an average density of 586.1 per square mile (226.3/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 94.3% White, 0.3% African American, 2.6% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 0.7% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.0% of the population. There were 1,458 households of which 33.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.4% were married couples living together, 11.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 37.2% were non-families. 32.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.99. The median age in the city was 36.1 years. 26.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.7% were from 25 to 44; 22.7% were from 45 to 64; and 14.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.1% male and 51.9% female. Infrastructureedit Transportationedit WIS 55.svg WIS 55, also marked as Main Street Northbound, routes to Angelica. Southbound, WIS 55 routes to U.S. Highway 41. WIS 54.svg WIS 54 Westward routes to Black Creek and New London. Eastward WIS 54 routes to Green Bay. WIS County C.svg Going Northbound Hwy C, or Ivory Street, routes to WIS 54/WIS 55. Going Southbound Hwy C routes to Highway E. WIS County G.svg Hwy G's, or Pearl Street, Western Terminus is WIS 47 and its Eastern Terminus is Hwy Y. Airports near Seymouredit Major airports near Seymour include: Austin Straubel International Airport (public), in Ashwaubenon; Appleton International Airport (public), in Greenville. Educationedit Main article: Seymour Community High School Seymour Community High School Seymour has one middle school, one high school and one elementary school, all part of the Seymour Community School District. The district was established in 1963 with the consolidation of a number of rural schools. It encompasses 175 square miles (450 km2) of land adjacent to the Fox River Valley Cities of Green Bay and Appleton and covers all or part of 12 municipalities in northern Outagamie and southern Shawano counties. Five schools comprise the district: Rock Ledge Primary Center, Rock Ledge Intermediate Center, Seymour Middle School, Seymour High School and the Black Creek Elementary/Middle School. The school's facilities includes a 27,000-square-foot (2,500 m2) athletic center that seats over 1,800. The district has an aquatic center with an eight-lane competition pool, a zero depth activity pool and a diving well. Mediaedit Newspapersedit Newspapers that serve Seymour include: the Advertiser Community News~Times Press, based in Seymour, the Green Bay Press-Gazette, based in Green Bay, and The Post~Crescent, based in Appleton. Radio stationsedit WKZG (KZ 104.3) is the only radio station located within the city limits. Television appearancesedit On June 30, 2011, "Only in America" with Larry the Cable Guy, from the History Channel, film a segment at the "Home of the Hamburger" for an episode to be aired early 2012.18 In 2012, a British children travel comedy series called "All Over The Place" features the CBBC presenters Ed Petire and Michelle Ackerley visit the Home of the Hamburger" fest for the Main Event segment. Attractionsedit Hamburger Hall of Fameedit Seymour's Hamburger Hall of Fame is an elaborate structure that celebrates hamburger history. There is also an annual one-day Burger Fest.13 In 1989 the world's largest hamburger (5,520 pounds) was served at the festival. Because there have been no challenges to the record, the annual big burger now averages around 190 pounds. The annual festival www.homeofthehamburger.org, which occurs in the first week of August, includes a 5K run Bun Run, the world's longest hamburger parade down Main Street, the hamburger eating contest Balloon Rally, and the ketchup slide. The festival has a different theme each year. A statue of Charlie Nagreen is located on Depot Street. Giant burger, 2008 Giant Cheese burger, 2012 Ketchup slide, 2008 Giant Burger 2018 Giant Burger 2018 Giant Burger 2018 Ketchup Slide 2018 Outagamie County Fairgroundsedit Outagamie County Fairgrounds grandstands in Seymour Seymour is home to the annual Outagamie County Fair. Some attractions are the 4-H crafts, livestock, carnival rides and games, and nightly concerts.19 Seymour Community Museumedit The Seymour Community Museum collects and preserves records and physical objects relating to the city of Seymour and the surrounding area. The museum is located on Depot Street in downtown Seymour.20 Outagamie Speedwayedit Outagamie Speedway, located at the Outagamie County Fairgrounds in Seymour, is a 1⁄3 mile (540 m) clay racetrack, with modern grandstands and facilities. It hosts races in several divisions, including IMCA Modifieds, IMCA Stock Cars, IMCA Northern Sport Mods, Street Stocks, and 4 cylinders. Races are held every Sunday night during the summer.21 At the end of the season each division crowns a champion based on a points system, much like NASCAR does. Newton-Blackmour State Trailedit The Newton Blackmour State Trail extends 24 miles from Seymour, WI to New London, WI. The trail is used for snowmobiles, snowshoing, and cross country skiing in winter and hiking, biking and horse back riding in summer. The name "Newton-Blackmour" is made up from the four incorporated communities on the trail. Notable peopleedit Ty Majeski, racing driver Carlisle Runge, lawyer and diplomat Imagesedit Northbound on Highway 55 City hall Seymour Community Museum Muehl Public Library Further readingedit Seymour centennial, 1868-1968 : the centennial review, historical-photo album. 1968. The Commission. City of Seymour community development plan. 1995. Seymour (Wis.). Common Council. City of Seymour open space and recreation plan. 1995. Koenigs, Lynn E. My corner of the county. 2010. Referencesedit Jump up ^ Short, Lauri (26 September 2006). "Unique -- and tasty -- stops for your next road trip". CNN. Retrieved 19 August 2010. Jump up ^ "Official Website of the Home of the Hamburger, Seymour, Wisconsin", Retrieved 4 August 2011. Jump up ^ "Official City of Seymour, Wisconsin website", Retrieved 4 August 2011 Jump up ^ Greater Outagamie County Economic Development Corporation, City of Seymour Archived 2001-04-11 at the Wayback Machine., Retrieved 8 August 2011. Jump up ^ "Seymour, Wisconsin (WI 54165, 54703) profile: population, maps, real estate, averages, homes, statistics, relocation, travel, jobs, hospitals, schools, crime, moving, houses, news, sex offenders". www.city-data.com. Retrieved 2 August 2018. ^ Jump up to: a b "US Gazetteer files 2010". United States Census Bureau. Archived from the original on 2012-01-24. Retrieved 2012-11-18. ^ Jump up to: a b "US Board on Geographic Names". United States Geological Survey. 2007-10-25. Retrieved 2008-01-31. ^ Jump up to: a b "American FactFinder". United States Census Bureau. Retrieved 2012-11-18. ^ Jump up to: a b "Population and Housing Unit Estimates". Retrieved June 9, 2017. Jump up ^ "American FactFinder". United States Census Bureau. Retrieved 2008-01-31. Jump up ^ "Archived copy". Archived from the original on 2006-10-02. Retrieved 2009-03-07. Jump up ^ Animation, Believe. "SeymourHistory.org - Recent News". www.seymourhistory.org. Retrieved 2 August 2018. ^ Jump up to: a b "HugeDomains.com - SeymourWi.com is for sale (Seymour Wi)". www.seymourwi.com. Retrieved 2 August 2018. Jump up ^ Animation, Believe. "Welcome to SeymourHistory.org". www.seymourhistory.org. Retrieved 2 August 2018. Jump up ^ "Completion of new Seymour Community Museum top story of 2012 - Advertiser Community News". advertisercommunitynews.com. Retrieved 2 August 2018. Jump up ^ "US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990". United States Census Bureau. 2011-02-12. Retrieved 2011-04-23. Jump up ^ "Census of Population and Housing". Census.gov. Retrieved June 4, 2015. Jump up ^ Advertiser Community News, "The History Channel puts the Home of the Hamburger in the spotlight", 5 July 2011, retrieved 8 August 2011. Jump up ^ "Home - Outagamie County Fair". Outagamie County Fair. Retrieved 2 August 2018. Jump up ^ Animation, Believe. "SeymourHistory.org - About Museum". www.seymourhistory.org. Retrieved 2 August 2018. Jump up ^ "Outagamie Speedway.. home of E.W.S.C!". Retrieved 2 August 2018. External linksedit Wikimedia Commons has media related to Seymour, Wisconsin. City of Seymour Sanborn fire insurance maps: 1894 1900 1910 hidevte Municipalities and communities of Outagamie County, Wisconsin, United States County seat: Appleton Cities Appleton‡ Kaukauna‡ New London‡ Seymour Villages Bear Creek Black Creek Combined Locks Harrison‡ Hortonville Howard‡ Kimberly Little Chute Nichols Shiocton Wrightstown‡ Towns Black Creek Bovina Buchanan Center Cicero Dale Deer Creek Ellington Freedom Grand Chute Greenville Hortonia Kaukauna Liberty Maine Maple Creek Oneida Osborn Seymour Vandenbroek CDP Dale Unincorporated communities Apple Creek Binghamton Center Valley Cicero Chicago Corners Darboy Five Corners Freedom Greenville Hamples Corner Isaar Leeman Mackville Medina Murphy Corner Oneida Sniderville‡ Stephensville Sugar Bush Twelve Corners Indian reservation Oneida Nation of Wisconsin‡ Ghost towns/neighborhoods Grand Chute Lawesburg Lime Rock Wakefield Footnotes ‡This populated place also has portions in an adjacent county or counties Categories: Cities in WisconsinCities in Outagamie County, Wisconsin Navigation menu Not logged inTalkContributionsCreate accountLog inArticleTalkReadEditView historySearch Search Wikipedia Go Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version In other projects Wikimedia Commons Languages العربية Català Deutsch Español Français Italiano Nederlands Polski Português 11 more Edit links This page was last edited on 20 September 2018, at 14:46 (UTC). Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.